If
by EuphoniousEloquence
Summary: Imagine if Asami were a vampire, leader of the Tokyo underworld and infamous crime lord, and his prey happens to be the unsuspecting photographer Takaba.


DISCLAIMER: The characters are certainly not mine- though I wish they were- but the storyline is. The characters belong to the wonderful mangaka Yamane Ayano.

-o-o- PART 1 -o-o-

Imagine if Asami was a vampire, leader of the underworld, terrorizing citizens and wreaking havoc. While Akihitois a poor unsuspecting victim, a photographer who just happens to take a picture of the dark, elusive, and mysterious Asami and after developing what he thought would be a wonderful picture he sees that there is no Amasi, only a humanless picture upon lights of the building Asami stood in front of. Asami with his superior senses was able to catch a glimpse of his captor and takes note of the young man, assuming he sees him again and he becomes interested in him.

In the deep night Akihito lies in bed baffled and questioning himself of the strange occurrence of a photo of a man and the outcome was a photo with no human in sight. Akihito drifted off into a well deserved sleep and he begins his dream/ nightmare as he hears Asami's voice ringing in the deepest ends of his mind.

Akihito woke up to the dreaded voice man who was last person he wanted to encounter, Asami Ryuichi. As he struggled to defy the man acting with unnecessary advancements towards him, he soon figures out that he was tied up like a wild animal on display and blindfolded while all he saw was black. Light hit his eyes as the blindfolds were taken off and it offered him some comfort to be able to see his surroundings.

" Isn't it such a great pleasure for me to see such a rare wild animal at my disposal?" Asami said in an obviously mocking tone. " I almost regret not meeting you in better circumstances, but it was you who chose to stalk me like a predator. Much to your dismay I think our roles are reversed and now that I've caught you I don't think I'll be letting go of you so soon."

" What are you talking about? I'm not some wild animal and I wasn't stalking you. I'm a photographer and that's what I do- take pictures of people. Someone wouldn't be stupid enough to follow a guy like you out of personal enjoyment."

" Then you know that I'm a dangerous man, Akihito Takaba?"

" Well of course I do. You're one of the top leaders in the Tokyo underworld. I mean, I just though how cool would it be if I was able to get a great Asami. I'd have enough money to pay for my rent for a couple of months."

"Well you're in luck. You'll be seeing much more of me, definitely more than those pictures of me that you took."

Akiito could not believe he was having a casual conversation with the man, he was sure that Asami would be able to end his life whenever eh pleased. But he prompted to continued further and bring up his question about the picture.

" Yeah, what was up with those pictures anyway, it's like you weren't even in the shot."

Asami could feel himself grow impatient and the question certainly irked him. The thirst for this boys blood was rising, as he had never craved for something so much until now.

" Little did you know, Takaba Akihito, I'm not your normal human being."

Asami pinned Akihito to the headboard with such force and agility that Akihito was dumbfounded with an expression like a deer caught in the headlights of an 18- wheeler. But he soon regained his ability to reason and saw what a compromising position he was in.

" Asami, it kinda hurts. Can you let go? I'm sure we can talk this over like reasonable men."

Asami could practically taste Akihito's fear and hear clearly this boys pulse was increasing speed. Judging from what Akihito had already witnessed from this man he did not know what to expect next leaving him in a position where he'd basically a piece of meat daggling in a lions den. Asami's next goal, after scaring Akihito into submission, was to turn the boys fear into insurmountable pleasure as he bared his fangs at the struggling boy. Asami loved it when his meal put up a fight.

" Asami, let me go!" Akihito screamed into the now vampiric Asami's face. When he finally stopped struggling long enough to see that Asami now had fangs, he panicked at Asami's sudden tranformation and he shrieked at a deafening volume because of the agonizing pain he now felt. Asami, quick like lightning, had already punctured Akihito's neck and now it was glistening red with blood. Asami licked his lips in delight as he relished the taste of Akihito's blood and the sight of him writhing in pain. As Akihito regained his composure, though out of breath from trying to brace the pain, he wanted to scream at Asami's face as he did before but could not find himself to do it. The moment he stared at Asami's face he was mesmerized by Asami's golden eyes, putting him in a state of obedience.

* * *

* * *

This story is a work in progress- I'm new to this whole process. I'm not sure if I want it to lag on too long and I'm not sure how to end it, but I'm sure that the story doesn't end here, so hope you'll decide to read on once the next part is up. I'm open to all comments and suggestions so please review (constructive criticism is welcome)


End file.
